


Misha Collins's random act of voreness, Misha's meal, the fan food series

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cannibalism, Digestion, Fan food, Full toure, Giant Growth, Human Prey, Misha's big belly, Misha's meal, Misha's supernatural hunger, Other, Predator/Prey, Protective, Same size vore, Shrinking, Soft Vore, Stomach Growling, Supernatural Misha Collins, Supernatural monster Misha, Vore, awareness, belly bulge, giant Misha, hunter Misha, predator Misha, prey fan, safe soft digestion, safe vore, squirming inside the stomach, struggling prey, unaware vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: One unlucky winner is going on the looser's trip of a lifetime when they win lunch with Misha Collins himself, only to they find themselves on the menu!





	1. Chapter 1

One unlucky winner is going on the looser's trip of a lifetime when they win lunch with Misha Collins himself, only to they find themselves on the menu!

After a strange Supernatural hunger makes Misha super hungry, Misha's empty stomach rumbles, letting out a colossal Supernatural stomach rumble beyond his understanding, giving Misha a really bad idea

To make things worse Misha suddenly develops a strange new craving for "fan food".

Misha gets the munchies and wants to have someone for lunch! 

Misha ends up voring the unfortunate victom, swallowing live human prey down his gullet. 

As they are eaten alive by Misha they struggle trying to escape their fate only to find themselves filling the void inside Misha's stomach,

trapped and left to digest inside Misha's stomach. 

But will they make it out of this one alive? 

Or will they find themselfs to be Misha's next meal and becoming mealy nutrients for Misha's body and soon to end up becoming a part of Misha himself?

story to be continued... updates and more to come soon ..


	2. A small lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's new twist on Misha Collins's raisins challenge, a requested full toure vore story
> 
> Show us something that absolutely should not go together with raisins and then eat it,
> 
> 2018: Gish Idem #51 "Misha is always trying to prove that anything with raisins is much better! CLEARLY he’s wrong. Using raisins should us what shouldn't go together with raisins and then eat it".
> 
> Follow one unlucky unfortunate, shrunken victom as they go on a journey of a lifetime completing the biggest and most dangerous challenge of their life, winning the ultimate grand prize as Misha sends them on the winning loosers trip to the inside of his stomach, giving them the full tour experience of the inside of Mr Collins's stomach. 
> 
> They get themselves eaten alive by Mr. Misha Collins's himself to prove that that humans do not taste good with raisins or do they?
> 
> They find themselve to be Misha’s meal, will they make it out of this substation alive? Read to find out
> 
> This is the shrunken, unaware vore chapter  
> The next chapter will have willing, same size vore

An unfortunate, shrunken victom finds themselve naked and mixed up in a big bowl of salad, tossed around in the leafy mixture sitting on a kale leaf and nestled in between large raisins and giant kale leaves

Their thoughts were soon introupted by a loud rumbling noise it was a growing stomach, someone's stomach was growling

The growing of the giant's stomach took them by surprise

They peak up to view the hungry giant above them, they see it was Misha

"Hey Misha! Look down, I'm down here"! They shout 

"HELP ME!" They yell

Misha was distracted by the ear phones, air pods, in his ears, and couldn't hear the tiny human calling for help

They look up at the giant man's face

They were captured by the giant Misha when his giant hand reaches down forward and grips them tight

"MISHA! PLRASE PUT ME DOWN!" They panic

"MISHA STOP IT"! They yell in protest

Misha licks his lips hungerly slowly, softly and seductively stairing with big, wide, blue eyes at the food in front of him not realizing the tiny human was there

Misha lifted his victim into the air right over his widened mouth gapping maw

Misha's monsterous massive mouth opens, they see Misha's beautiful stright pearly white teeth slowly part

Stairing into Misha's giant gapping maw as he began to push them past his parted lips

And they see and feel Misha's long, wet, slimy, warm, soft, pink toung licking at them slowly

Gentlely stroking them across a surface of wet scratchy taste buds ready to take them inside his mouth

Misha's toung begins to coat their whole body in warm wet fluids baving them their body in heavy wet warm fluids in waterly saliva

"EWW GROSS! " they shout

They close their eyes as they were greeted by the warm winds of Misha’s breath, that was surprisingly sweet smelling, and inviting

Kicking and screaming as Misha then brings them stright into his mouth, the tiny victom panics and shouts

"MISHA NO! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! Misha"!

Misha's hot, warm breaths flowed from his mouth on to their naked skin, Misha's breath smelled like sweet raisins and fresh Kale salad

Misha's massive mouth opened

Misha lowered them inside his monsterous mega sized mouth

Bringing them into his hot, wet mouth, as Misha clamped closed his jaw shut

Misha closed his month shut and everything went completely dark

Misha's jaw shut leaving his victom trapped inside his hot wet mouth engulfing them into darkness

They soon arrived find themselfs inside Misha's cave like mouth surrounded by large wet, warm, squishy, soft, pink walls

In between two large rows of pearly white boulder sized teeth with fillings in some of Misha’s teeth

It's dark in here the tiny human thought, being trapped inside Misha's warm, wet mouth

They were coated with warm, wet, thick, gooey, slimy, heavy saliva gushing all over and around them

As Misha's mouth waters flooding with pools of ritch saliva

Misha was savoring their flavors, rolling them around playfully inside his mouth

Misha was using his toung to lap up the their natural juices, tasting every molecule on their bere naked skin, flesh

Along with the taste of raisin flavored goodness on his toung

Coated with warm waterly saliva Misha was tasting the flavors rolling the around playfully inside his hot, wet, mouth

Tossed around inside Misha's warm cave like mouth was horrific it was dark in there

Misha's hot warm breaths continued to flow heavely on them from his heavy breathing and moaning in pleasure

"MMMMM"

Misha was chewing his food grinding the matter to bits and peices

The tiny victom was dougeing giant rows of brick like teeth 

They were Baved in hot wet, waterly, saliva and mixed with mushy food

Misha was tasting their flavors on his toung rolling them around playfully inside his mouth

Misha was playing with his food moaning in bliss at the delicious flavors of raisin flavored goodness

"Misha please let me out of here before you accidently swallow me"! They beg

unfortunately Misha couldn't hear their timy crirs shouting for help

They fight for their freedom, struggling inside his mouth but Misha's mouth dosen't budge open

Misha's jaw locks in place, Misha fights to keep his mouth closed so nothing can escape from the inside of his mouth

Banging. Punching and kicking on the walls inside of his pink, rosey, puffy hamster like cheecks of a mouth full of food

As little ripples moved through the skin of his chunky full cheecks from the moving and banging on the walls inside his mouth

The victim try to pry his mouth open trying to lift his jaw open and hope to push past his sealed lips and teeth and escape from the inside of his mouth

Misha's mouth doesn't budge open he fights to keep his mouth closed so nothing can escape

Misha clamps his mouth shut with a tighter force

Misha uses his toung to pin down his prey

The victom fights back they toung restel with Misha's toung but they get pinned down in defeat by the strength of Misha’s over powering toung mussels

This tires the tiny victom out

Misha then tills his head back using his toung to push the victom directly to the enterances to the back of his mouth

Misha uses his toung to push the contents directory to the back of his throat

Misha pushed the mushy chewed up contents to the back of his throat bringing the victom along as well

The victim hangs on to Misha's uvila dangling in the back of Misha’s throat, nearly choking Misha making Misha gag and cough

Then Misha took a big gulp, Misha gulps them down swallowing down his prey whole in one big gulp

Beguins to swallow, gulping them down, swallowing them whole sending them sliding stright down his gullet, throat

Misha felt something strange going down his throat as he struggled to swallow it down

Misha assumed it was just a oddly shaped raisin, Misha continued to swallow down whatever was inside his mouth, Misha swallowed harder

It was hard to swallow so Misha chugged down a bottle of water to wash it down his esophagus, Misha gulped them down swallowing them whole

The tiny human, fan was then swallowed down Misha's warm, wet, slimy, tube of muscular flesh inside his esophagus

Misha is was unaware that he even ate, swallowed someone down his gullet, as he continues to indulge himself with a delicious, yummy raisin flavored snack as Misha enjoying his special "fan food" treat, and therefore sending them on the looser's trip to the inside of his hungry stomach

The fan was now being pushed down Misha's esophagus, sliding down Misha's throat

The fan was in a tight spot to land surrounded by large, muscular tube of warm, wet, slimy, soft, flesh, pink colored walls of Misha’s esophagus

Muscular tube of warm and wet flesh and soft pink colored walls squeezing them down the hatch pushing them stright down into the entrance of Misha's stomach

They soon arrived at the bottom of Misha's esophagus and the entrance to Misha's stomach opens up

Swallowing down his prey whole and pushing the unfortunate victim stright down into the entrance of his stomach

Misha is totaly unaware that he accepted the challenge as he accadently vores and devours one of his biggest fans, a live human covered in raisins and served up with kale

The tiny fan finally lands in the stomach

The unfortunate victim falls down they fall inside Misha's belly

When Misha's lunch prey lands hits at the bottom of his stomach, the tiny victom arrived and landed in the stomach with a wet plop!

Splash squish!

Plopping into the man's stomach and landing in a warm soft and safe spot to land

The unfortunate victim gets an inside view of Misha’s stomach and were about to get a full ture of the rest of Misha’s digestive system next

They are now trapped in a sack of organic materials inside his organ, inside the man's squishy, warm, wet, stomach right in the pit of Misha’s stomach 

Landing in a mushy pile of partly digested raisins and kale, and in a mushy paste of food and bubbling liquids slushing around inside Misha's belly

They find themselfs inside a very mysterious new place covered by giant pink colored fleshy walls

The temperature inside Misha's stomach was hot and humid

The tiny fan was now trapped inside a smelly belly full of gastric acids, stomach acids, digestive juices, fluids and obnoxious gas fal oders lingered everywhere

Misha's stomach smelled gross absolutely vile, disgusting unpleasent as obnoxious orders filled the air

Pungent sents of stinky rotten digested food smells fill their nose and they hear loud unpleasent gurgling digestion sounds inside Misha's stomach

Misha's belly was smelly full of stomach gas, and air bubbles that were making his stomach big, bloated, swollen and round

They hear loud unpleasent gurgling, growing sounds, digestion noises were coming from inside his stomach

The tiny fan was surrounded by large, wet, squishy, slimy, mucus covered, tight, pink, muscular, fleshy, rigged belly walls moving in on his prey walls inside his belly

Pushing in on his prey walls inside his belly tightly gripping tight the squirming struggling inside his rounded stomach was moving around inside his belly

Pressure was building up inside his stomach air but were rising up to the back of his throat then brings a mouth full of air up into a giant gassy bubbly belch

His mouth opened wide enough to allow the air to leave all at once and out came a nasty, giant, gasious, bloom, heavy extremely loud large burp exited his mouth

BUUUUURRRP!

"O EXCUSE ME", "PARDEN ME"! Misha said

Misha was embarrassed at the loud gassy burp, belch that came out of him, that erupted from somewere deep down inside his stomach

"YUMMY TO MY TUMMY"! Misha said happily

"That hit the spot! MMMMM that was delicious and delightful"

Misha burped and moaned in pleasure pats his full belly happily

Rubbing his full belly in bliss and pleasureable satisfied with his meal

As Misha's stomach was digesting the contents, peices of partly digested raisins were slushing around inside Misha's belly as the man's stomach was churning

Space was limited, as it was after Midha burped their was less air indide his stomach and it was a tight squeeze

They heard loud growling, supernatural stomach sounds of unpleasent gurgling noises of digestion filled their timy ears

The sounds were coming from deep inside Misha's lower guts, lower belly, digestive system, digestive tract

As his lower abdomen and intestines grumbled super loud, his intestines were contacting pushing air, and food around inside his gi track digesting the previous meal Misha ate early

Fearing they would be next to be digested

The strugging pray inside Misha's belly was streatcheing out his stomach in protest

The tiny, victom, bangs on Misha's stomach walls trying to escape from inside his digesting stomach

Misha's stomach was beginning to digest the stomach started leaking hot digestive fluids

Misha's stomach was flooding with pools of digestive juices, acidity levels increased

Inside his stomach they find themselves floating around in a mushy mix of a pool of gooy, green mush and brown bits and peices of chewing up, partly digested raisins slushing around inside Misha's belly

with party digested food

His stomach was slushing, churning and digesting his meal

Hot acid was burnin breaking down food melted into a mushy paste of bubbling liquids

Food started to get smaller and smaller as it was digesting the contents inside of his stomach digesting his lunch

Moving around inside his belly tightly gripping tight

His rumbling stomach was rumbling ruthlessly non-stop grumbling gurgling growling as it was digesting the contents inside of his stomach gugrle up a storm of angery thunderous supernatural stomach growls

Squirming struggling inside his rounded stomach was moving around inside his belly stomach struggling to escape from inside his digesting stomach

Misha feels a sharp pain in his stomach

Misha thought it was just gas pains gas bubbles and he just needed to let out another big burp

Misha began to feel the pain worsen, Misha's belly was making loud gurgling noises of indigestion

"O my belly hurts , i think my stomach is upset"

Misha takes his hand and rubs his belly in soothing circles to ease his restless stomach and relieve his belly pain

Misha felt something strange going on inside his stomach

Misha felt strange movements from the strugging pray inside his belly

Misha's stomach was make funny movements from the victom trapped inside his belly

Misha felt like there were tiny little hands pounding, pushing against the flesh of his ticklish tummy stomach

Misha clutches to his midsection and Misha looked down at his nicely toned, fit, slim, flat belly

Misha poked his belly button

Misha felt his stomach making funny movements, Misha's could feel all the funny movements coming from inside his stomach

Misha was baffled by the weird motions of the mysterious thing moving around inside his belly

Misha could of sworn he could see little hand movements coming from inside his stomach, poking through the skin of on his stomach

Something was definitely in there moving around inside his belly, streatcheing out his stomach as the strugging pray inside his belly was moving around in there

They tickle Misha's tummy Misha giggled as the tiny hands rubbed up against his ticklish tummy

Misha poked back at his stomach playfully unaware that he was shaking his struggling pray around as well 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think so far?
> 
> Do you think the tiny victom will make it out of this gross situation alive?
> 
> Feel free to comment, leave kudos, and bookmark
> 
> Note some editing may need to be done but this is a good start


	3. A Supernatural hunger, Pleased to eat you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the alternative, same size vore chapter,  
> Warning:There is stong course lanuage,  
> Note: the victom is genderless

One beautiful, sunny day Misha decides to invite a special guest to lunch with him

The winner was totally honored to have lunch with Misha

Afterall Misha Collins is their favorite actor

They think Misha is absolutly gorgeous

They fall in love immediately after at eye contact with Misha

They start stairing into his stunning, sparkling, blue eyes, completely hypnotized and lost in their train thought

Then their eyes then glance down to Misha's midsection and see that Misha's shirt was slightly rolled up a little, just enough exposing his cute, flat, ferm, tummy and the tiny pudge of the man's stomach was peeking out at them

They blush with cheecks of rosey red, fascinated and infatuated by the man's ferm, skinny, toned tummy

They try to restrain themself from giving Misha's exposed, toned tummy a little squeeze, reaching out to grip his the man's flat, toned stomach

Misha catches them in the act, he looks at them curiously and his words take them by surprise

"Excuse me, I can't help but notice you are staring at my stomach"

"You keep reaching forward trying to grab my stomach"

"I'm sor..."

Before they can finish apologizing Misha's words surprise them

"Would you like to rub my belly"? Misha asks

They don't hesitate to do so, they start rubbing his stomach and just then

GRRRRR! ROAR!, RUMBLE!, GRUMBLE!, GROWL!, GURGLE, BLOUP!, GLOUP!

Misha's empty and very extremity hungry stomach vibrates with a series of huge, empty, hungry rumbles right underneath their soft palm of their gentle hand

Misha then rubs and pats his own empty belly stomach playfully as it continued to make noise

His tummy grumbled loudly underneath from the soft, gentle touch from the warm palm of his own hand

Misha's rumbling stomach grumbled super loud and the noise his stomach made didn't even sound human, it sounded more like a supernatural stomach growl

They giggle and get all giddy when they hear the man's hungery stomach growling loudly

His empty belly was growling in a way that they think was really hot and sexy

"Woo someone's hungry today" they say in a playfully joking way

"Wow"! "Was that my stomach growling like that"?Misha said slightly embarrassed

"I'm sorry it's usually not that loud, i must be really hungry" Misha said still embarrassed

They watched as the man's face turns rosey pink, blushing in embarrassment

"Well Misha I guess we better feed you and get you something to eat then"  


"We better get something into that your hungry stomach of yours quickly"

They teases Misha, and pat Misha's belly giving Misha's stomach another gentle rub, and a playfully pat

"Yes, I'm starving" Misha said  


"My belly wants to eat! My stomach needs food"

They see Misha stairing hungerly at them with his big, glowing, blue eyes

Misha starts licking his pink, masculine lips in a sexy way, licking his teeth and lips slowly and seductively

They get overjoyed and delighted and for some odd reason beyond their understanding they start to fantasize about being eaten by Misha

They fantasize and want to struggle inside Misha's sexy belly as his stomach starts slowly digesting them

They can already feel his stomach rumbling and gurgling all around them in a hot, sexy snd pleasurable way

As his stomach starts spreading grumbling vibrations all around them, and sending thrills up their spine, the thought was hot

"Well let's start eating already, I'm starving" Misha introupted their dirty little thoughts

"Hear that noise that's the sound of an empty, growling stomach growling, waiting for food, to eat"!"

"that's my stomach growling, it's super hungry, and my stomach really wants to eat"

"My belly wants food inside it, it wants to eat" It's empty inside so you are going to fill the empty void inside my hungry stomach! Misha said

Misha's hunger grew wrose the growling in his stomach got stronger, louder and longer

This time they hear an even louder and longer rumbling coming from Misha's hungry stomach

"GRRRRR!"

Misha's hungery stomach growled again

" **GRRRRRRRRR"!**

GRRRRR! ROAR!, RUMBLE!, GRUMBLE!, GROWL!, GURGLE, BLOUP!, GLOUP!

His hungery stomach growled louder and longer with each growl his stomach made

The stomach growls continues to get louder and longer the more the stomach remained empty

Growling even louder and longer impatiently damaging food

"Lets start with an appetizer" Misha said

Misha said still not taking his eyes of his new friend who looks delicious

"Hmmm" Misha thought as he decided on what to eat

They interrupt his thoughts and blurt out their true feelings

"Misha, i think your stomach sounds really cute when your hungry"

Misha laughed and said "Do you really like that"? 

"Yes, i love it" they admit blushing in bliss with their cheecks turning rosey pink

"I wish I was in there right now, struggling inside your cute little belly" they beg

"Really? Well I'll tell you what, how would you like to be my meal"? Misha said

"I'm super hungry afterall"

"Ill eat you up, so you can be inside my stomach belly"

I'm sure you'll make a delicious meal"

"You will make my stomach belly nice, and full, big, round, plumped and very happy" Misha said smiling with a toothy grin

"O yes, i would love that very much" they cry out loud in desperation, like a caged animal

"Misha will you be my predator? Will you eat me? Please"? They beg him

"Do you really want me to swallow, and eat you"?

"Yes, please"! 

Misha happily agrees to their request

"Ok then"

They both stair into eachothers eyes intensively, almmodt as if Misha was stairing into their soul

The victim was soon lost as they stared into an ocean, a sea of beautiful, sexy, sparkling, handsome, big blue eyes and a hansome, gorgeous face

"You look absolutely delicious my treat" Misha said

Misha's stomach growls again, wanting to eat imedetly, his stomach is growing right on time and his hungry belly rumbles louder than ever

"I think my stomach approves of this action taking place"

"Well this is going to be so much fun, for me"! Misha replies sarcastically smriking grinning devilishly

"NOW GET IN MY BELLY"! and start digesting like a good little prey" Misha demands

"I think I'll have a taste" Misha comments teases

"Come closer to my mouth, my yummy little snack, I WANT TO EAT YOU UP!" Misha said 

Misha grabbed his victom as they willingly struggled helplessly trapped in the man's really strong, tight grasp

His large hands grabbed them holding them securely while squeezing them in his stong really tight grip

"Well i guess it's head on, let's start with your head first

"I will swallow you down starting with your head first" Misha said

Misha opened his mouth, watch as his dry, pink lips parted slowly slowly streatcheing his jaw to extreme lengths

It was supernatural, super unnaturally wide

It was impossable for any human to stetch their jaw that wide

Misha looked like a snake swallowing prey whole

As Misha lifted his victim into the air right over his widened mouth, watching in horror as bought closer to Misha's stunningly handsome, absolutely gorgeous face

They look up at the man's pretty face, as they are blushing at the site of their favorite actor up close and personal

Misha's mouth opened, his jaw widened in horror, so wide it was supernatural

Stairing into Misha's giant gapping maw as he began to push them past his parted lips

Bringing them into his hot, wet mouth

As Misha clamped closed his jaw shut leaving his victom trapped inside his hot wet mouth

It's dark in here the human thought, being trapped inside Misha's warm, wet mouth

Misha clamped his jaw shut leaving his victom trapped inside his hot wet mouth 

Misha lowered them inside his monsterous mega sized mouth, engulfing them into darkness

They were coated with warm, wet, thick, gooey, slimy, heavy saliva gushing all over and around them as Misha's mouth waters flooding with pools of ritch saliva

Misha was savoring their flavors, rolling them around playfully inside his mouth

Misha was using his toung to lap up the their natural juices, tasting every molecule on their bere naked skin, flesh

Misha began to deep throat them, swallowing them down his gullet

The huge lump in his throat was their head bulging out his his neck, as they continue to slide down his esophagus

Sliding down Misha's swollen throat easily entering his esophagus sliding down his gulley easily like butter

Clenched by tight throat mussels, surrounded by tight, pink, fleshy, warm, wet, slimy, muscular walls of his esophagus muscular tube

Squeezing the victom pushing them stright down his swollen gullet, bulging out his throat, esophagus and neck

Swallowing down his prey whole pushing them stright down into the entrance of his stomach

They were swallowed up like a black hole and they disappeared into the man's mouth and landed inside the center Misha's stomach

Misha's stomach was streatcheing out pushing out forward future and further growing bigger and rounder with each swallow

As the victom was filling up the whole empty space inside Misha's supernaturally hungry stomach

They really pushed out so the man's whole stomach extremely far bulging out Misha's belly, swelling out Misha's stomach survearly, at an enormous amount of distance

Misha’s stomach was streatcheing out pushing out forward future and further, growing bigger and rounder with each swallow he took as they were filling up the empty space inside Misha's stomach

pushing out the man's once flat stomach, now extreme far as his big, bulging, bloated, belly bulged out so much, super far

Streatching out his swollen, bloated, enlarged, enormous, massive, monsterous, rounded oversized, distended producing stomach 

Misha's big, round, blugeing belly bulged out ridiculously far, swelling out impossibly far

Misha's belly grew so large it was super unnaturally huge

His ridiculous huge, massive, bulging belly grew bigger and rounder

his rounded tummy, massive monsterous midsection, super sized stomach, giant gut starts to droop down hanging down to his knees

Misha's enormous belly bulged out ridiculously far to supernatural sized proportions

"O FUDGE"!

"O FUC*"!, “I’m so full”! “I’m stuffed”! Misha yelped, shouted out loud in pain

"I THINK I'M GOING TO POP"!

"I THINK MY STOMACH IS GOING TO BURST!"

"MY BELLY IS GOING TO BUST LIKE AN OVER INFLATED BALLOON"!

"MY STOMACH FEELS LIKE IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE"! Misha said

"O MAN WHAT A FEAST"!

"WHAT A MEAL"! 

MMMMM YOU WERE ABSOLUTELY DELICIOUS"!  


"THANKS FOR THE MEAL"!

"HAVE A FUN TIME INSIDE MY BELLY"!

"O HOLY SHI@!" "IM FUC#ING HUGE! MY STOMACH IS SO BIG, SO FUC$ING GIGANTIC! I’M ALL NICE AND FULL NOW"!

I'M SOOO FULL NOW"!

I'M STUFFED! I'M SUPER FULL!

"O FUC#”! “YOU WERE FILLING” Misha mumbled under his breath  


"YOU SURE, REALLY HIT THE SPOT"!  


"MY BELLY IS UNBELIEVABLY BIG!, MY STOMACH IS ENTIRETY MASSIVE!, MY GUT IS GIGANTIC”!

“MY STOMACH IS INSANELY HUGE, FREAKEN, COLOSSAL, FUC×ING, ENORMOUS, I’M COMPLETELY HUGE"!

"O GREAT, NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME! YOU MADE ME REALLY FAT!" Misha bitched

"YOU MADE MY BELLY REEAALLY BIG AND EXTREEMMEELLYY FAT"! Misha complained, in a whiney voiced tone

"I can't even move my body"

Misha's huge belly hung down past his knees

Misha moaned in pleasure rubbing his gigantic gut, massaging his ballooned belly in bliss and pleasureable satisfied with his large filling meal

Instead of feeling so empty and hungry inside now his stomach was nice and full and completely massive

"Now i think i have a stomach HIC! ache

Misha's heavily swollen stomach gurgled sickly Really loud rumbling sounds of indigestion coming from inside his akey belly

Misha's stomach gurgled loud and rumbled really loudly, growled unnaturally loud, and then

Misha got an upset stomach, got a bellyache from eating way to much at once, eating a very large huge meal of fanfood, eating a lot of food

"O FUC*! I SHOULDN'T HAVE EATEN SO MUCH"!

"OWW NOW MY FUC%ING STOMACH HURTS"!

Misha said "OOO FUC@"! "O MY BELLY REALLY HURTS!"

"O MAN, HOLY SHI*! I'M SO FUC$ING BLOATED! AND REEAALLYY GASSY"!

"I'M GASSY AS HELL!"

Misha's belly rumbled with gassy bubbles bloating increased heavely inside Misha's stomach

"O MY BELLY, STOMACH IS KILLING ME"!

"I REALLY NEED TO BURP"! 

Misha moaned and groaned as his gassy, upset stomach rumbled and grumbled, gurgled, growled, slushed watery and churned rapidly

"I THINK I'M GOING TO..."

Then before Misha can finish his sentence increasing gas, air bubbles rise to the back of his throat

Then Misha brings a mouth full of air up into a giant gassy bubbles opens his mouth wide, and out came a nig, nasty, giant, gasious, bloom, heavy, extremely loud, large, deep, rumbling gassy burp, big, bold, behemoth, bellyful belch blasted across the room

Up out came a huge mouthfull of giant gassy bubbles air

Misha burped happily and lets out a big, blast of air came out into one big, huge, giant, long, loud, rumbling, gassy, horrifying, horrific, monster, monsterous, obnoxious, unpleasent, obnoxious, epic, supernatural, belch

The monsterous belch emitted, escaped from his throat, and erupted from, left his mouth

A victorious, champion, satisfied, victory, burp that bursts out of his mouth in tyramph and ripped through the room like a sonic blast

Burping with strong force

BUUUUUUURRRPPP!

BEEEEELLLCCCHHHH!

"O FUDGE!

"O FUC%! THAT FELT GOOD!

"HOLY SHI#"! Misha cursed under his breath, Misha belted out loud

" O MY GOD! GOODNESS! WHAT A RELIEF"! THAT FEELS GOOD, THAT'S MUCH BETTER!" Misha said in relife

"O EXCUSE ME, PARDEN ME"!

Misha burped and moaned in pleasure in relive and massaged his navel, placing hands on top of his enormous stomach and generally rubbing his huge belly

The booming burp was auditable to the whole room

The volume of the man's burp took the whole room by surprise

Leaving everyone in shock at the monsterous, thunderous rumbling belch, noise, sound that came out of him, that left the man's mouth

Everyone was still stairing in shook at the big bellied man in the unbuttoned trench coat with the huge GIANT lump strugging, and squirming inside his stomach

HIs giant, colossal, behemoth belly poped out, bulged out, nearly dropping down't to the floor  


Then Misha heard a familiar voice calling his name

"Misha"?! 

"Is that you"? 


End file.
